While range finding binoculars are known in the prior art, their usual implementation has been in the form of "military" range finders which, in order to obtain adequate separation of the optical axes, are large and cumbersome mechanisms. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that there has been a long standing need for range finding binoculars which achieve accurate ranging of targets within the field of view into a package which is more or less on the order of conventional binoculars. It is to these ends that my invention is directed.